


Left Behind

by IllBeRightBack



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Reconciliation, Kind of successful, Like, M/M, bc why would i finish my other 2 work in progress fics when i could write this shit????, so much fucking angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllBeRightBack/pseuds/IllBeRightBack
Summary: With Slipknot's new album nearly finished, Corey's mind wanders back to someone he left behind.OrAttempted reconciliation and Joey's having none of that shit.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have like 3 WIP fics that need another chapter but like WHO CARES I couldn't focus on anything besides this. Takes place once Slipknot is about to release the new fuckin' album I've been waiting like 4 years for already. At least give us like a title or cover art or something guys, I'm dying. Anyways, enjoy.

Joey had stopped checking his phone 3 days ago, it was just endless aggressive texts from Corey anyways, demanding that they regain contact. Which was not happening. No way in hell, as far as Joey was concerned.

He was sure there had just been a slight problem with Jay (oh yes, Joey was fucking delighted to be informed of THAT little fact by Chris), so Corey immediately went into panic mode to try and find someone else to fuck or give him attention. Because God forbid Corey-motherfucking-Taylor is unhappy.

He decided he would turn his phone on and finally check it to see if Corey had dropped it already.

The last text from him was from 3 days ago, that just read “then I’m coming to you”.

What was that supposed to mean? Surely Corey wasn’t going to come all the way to fucking Iowa to bother him about this. Not now. That’s something Corey from 15 years ago might do. But not now.

Joey just threw his phone down on his bedside table and collapsed, face first into a pile of pillows on his bed.

His mind was reeling. Why all of the sudden did Corey want to speak to him? Their last interaction made it very clear they were over and so was Joey’s time in Slipknot.

Did this bastard really think after he destroyed everything, he could just walk back in whenever he felt like it?

Joey was tired and frustrated, he turned off his light and decided it would be better to just sleep on all the stressing he had to do.

As he started to drift off, the more sympathetic part of his brain started to take over. As much as he was adamant in his hatred for Corey, there was always that prying voice at the back of his head saying that he loved him… that he still loved him.

Joey’s memories replayed in his head like an old movie. He finally drifted off to sleep after remembering so many things he hadn’t thought about in years.

Joey didn’t wake until noon, sitting half way up and rubbing at his eye.

He didn’t bother taking his phone with him, he feared more texts from Corey and that maybe he would have to confront the fact that even after Corey had completely broken him down, he would always be a sucker for him and his stupid way of always getting what he wanted.

Joey had been awake for an hour now, drinking his coffee and flipping through the tv channels when his doorbell rang. It was rare, but not unusual. Dan had probably been texting him and came to check in because he wasn’t answering. It had happened before when Joey had neglected his phone for long enough.

Joey unlocked it and turned the handle, opening it slowly. Expecting Dan’s face, he was surprised to see... Corey.

Joey’s eyes just widened and he said nothing, frozen in his spot.

Corey just half smiled and scratched the back of his head a little awkwardly.

Joey opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out for a few seconds, before he said “.....Are you fucking crazy!?”

“Uh, maybe,” Corey laughed slightly.

“What- what are you… what are you fucking doing here??” Joey said, starting to panic a little.

“I told you I was gonna come to you if you wouldn’t talk to me,” Corey sighed.

Of all the shit he had seen Corey do, this definitely took the cake.

“What makes you think I’m gonna talk to you just because you’re here?” Joey said, venom evident in his voice.

“Aw c’mon, you didn’t make me drive 25 hours just for you to slam the door in my face, did you?” Corey said charismatically, not phased by Joey’s obvious distaste at his presence.

“I didn’t MAKE you do anything, I TOLD you to leave me alone,” Joey spat back, backing away to close the door.

Corey could tell what he was trying to do and placed his hand on the door to force it open.

“Go away, Corey,” Joey sighed. He wasn’t really sure that was what he wanted though. That nagging part of his brain wanted to pull Corey inside and cling to him, never let him leave, just hideaway with him forever.

“Let me talk to you,” Corey said, trying to catch his eye.

Joey pushed the door harder against Corey’s arm and slammed it shut, locking it quickly.

“I can sit out here all fucking day,” Corey called from the other side of the door.

Joey knew his game. He would stay for 10 minutes, maybe 15. Then he would go.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow i actually updated a work in progress for once in my life what a shocker. also side note, my like last 6 fics have been not-porn so uhhhh probably also gonna write something porny soon too.

Joey was taken aback when he looked at the window beside the door and Corey was still there almost 2 hours later.

 

Joey eventually caved and opened the door. Before he could say anything this time, Corey spoke first.

 

“Jo, please…” He said softly , all humor and charm had left his voice.

 

“Just come in,” Joey sighed, allowing Corey to follow him and sit in the living room.

 

“What do you want?”   
  


“Look, Jo, I’m… Sorry,”

 

Joey just raised an eyebrow at him. Surely he could do better than that, and he was going to have to if he wanted Joey to even think about forgiving him.

 

“... And I miss you,” Corey finished.

 

“What happened with Jay?” Joey asked, the question like an arrow straight through Corey’s heart.

 

“I… What?”   
  


“You heard me,” Joey said back, clearly having the upper hand in this conversation.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well I’m sure if things were peachy between you two, you wouldn’t be here… So what was it? He’s not sucking your dick good enough? … Or did he drop you because he didn’t want to fuck an old man anymore?”

 

The light died from Corey’s eyes the more the other man spoke.  _ Yeah, that’s right _ , Joey thought,  _ I hope that fucking hurt. _

 

“Jo, I-”   
  


“No, no, seriously though Corey,” He laughed a little, “You thought you could walk in here and give me some half assed apology and then everything would be fine again?”

 

Corey stayed silent. He knew Joey was just venting his frustration. And he had every right to.

 

“You and nearly all of my best friends ABANDONED me, couldn’t even say it to my fucking face, left me to rot, and oh, I mean, it’s ok though, because after 6 years of no contact, you come in here and say you’re sorry. Well you’re not fucking forgiven.” Joey said, his voice breaking a little.

 

“I’m sorry,” Corey said quietly.

 

“I don’t fucking care if you’re sorry! Do you not realize I had to go all these years thinking and KNOWING I was just fucking disposable to everyone I cared about, Just like I was nothing to you motherfuckers?! That I was just used?! You think I’ve been having a good time here on my own, I’ve been fucking deteriorating. My best friend was fucking dead, and NONE of the people that claimed they gave a shit about me - claimed to be like my brothers - EVER once took the time to check on me, to call me, to ask me if I still even wanted to fucking be alive.”

 

“I’m taking the time now.”

 

“Yeah, well it’s a little too fucking late for that,” Joey said, voice breaking up now, tears stinging in his eyes.

 

He stood, but before he could kick Corey out, Corey stood with him and pressed their bodies together, capturing the shorter man’s lips with his and pulling him into his chest.

 

“I-I’m sorry Jo, please,” Corey said, tears welling in his eyes now too.

 

Joey didn’t try to pull away, he just cried into Corey’s chest.

 

“I fucking hate you,” he nearly sobbed.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back to the fic no one cares about. i swear my new manson fic is in progress right now, im actually gonna post it eventually, i promise.

Corey had ended up in his bed and Joey wasn’t sure if he hated himself for it or not. His head was resting on Corey’s bare chest and moving with the other man’s breathing.

 

It was silent for a long while after they had finished. It wasn’t an awkward silence. The two of them were just trying to absorb everything that had happened, and also revelling in the reunion. Joey had missed this. Someone he didn’t have to hide anything from or be insecure with. And Corey had missed it too.

 

Corey’s hand would brush through his hair every so often. 

 

“What are you doing?” Joey sighed eventually.

 

“... I don’t know,” Corey answered quietly.

 

“Is this why you came here?” Joey asked, starting to feel himself close up again.

 

“... I came here to see you… Because I was sorry,” Corey said.

 

“... And now what?” 

 

“...I don’t know,” Corey repeated.

 

“Well what’s going to happen now? What does this m-”

 

“You think too much, Jo,” He interrupted.

 

“And you don’t think enough,” Joey said back, moving off of Corey’s chest and sitting on the edge of the bed. A sharp pain shot up his spine and he cringed, moving his hand to his back. 

 

“Are you ok?” Corey said, ignoring his last comment and moving to sit behind him.

 

“I’m fine,” Joey said harshly, batting the other’s hand away.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Who fucking cares, Corey?” Joey raised his voice a little.

 

“... I do,” Corey said quietly.

 

Joey cringed in pain again and couldn’t respond with something about how he wasn’t here because he cared, he was here because he felt guilty.

 

“Come on, lay back down,” Corey urged, grabbing him and gently pulling him onto his back.

 

Joey let out a small groan as he laid back, “I’m fine.”   
  


“It doesn’t look like it,” Corey said, laying and propping himself on one elbow beside him.

 

“It’s been like this for a while, Corey, I can handle it,” He gritted out.

 

Corey didn’t say anything, he just ran a gentle hand through the other’s hair.

 

“Don’t fucking look at me like that,” Joey said quietly, closing his eyes.

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like that. Like everyone always does. Oh, poor Joey, he lost his band, he got sick! I don’t need your fucking pity, I’m fine.” He raised his voice and cringed in pain again as it felt like more liquid fire shot up his spine.

 

“I’m sorry,” Corey said quietly.

 

Joey just kept his eyes closed.

 

“Is there something I can do?” He spoke again.

 

“I just have to wait it out,” Joey said.

 

Joey was surprised to feel Corey press a gentle kiss to his chest and laying beside him on his stomach with an arm over his hips.

 

Joey spotted the tattoo of Paul on the Corey’s leg. It made him sad at first, but then it filled him with anger. Paul never would have done this to him. He never would have betrayed him like this. The vague thought of  _ how fucking dare you have that tattoo  _ floated through his head before Corey spoke up and startled him out of his thoughts.

 

“What are you thinking about?”

 

“...Old times.” 


End file.
